


Come undone

by KingAndLion



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FFH, FFH - undone, Music, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Undone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAndLion/pseuds/KingAndLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered. Her knees, bruised and quivering from sitting on then for so long.</p><p>Complete work :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come undone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random story I had in my head while listening to the song undone by FFH.
> 
> Hope you like it :3

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered. Her knees, bruised and quivering from sitting on them for so long. Her cloth, dirty and ripped as well as stained with her own blood. But even so, she held her head high. Never once letting her eyes fall, never letting herself submit or show any kind of weakness.

"I might just do so" he said, a grin on his face. He lowered himself slowly, so he was at her eye-level, even thought she didn't look at him.  
"Are you afraid?" He whispered. His grin now gone.

She finally looked at him. No expression on her face as she did so.  
"Afraid of what? You or death?" She asked, lifting her head even more.

"I will give you death. So, me. Are you afraid of ME?" He whispered while moving closer to her. 

"How could I be afraid of death? Of you?...you have already killed me.." Her voice was strong but still quiet, and She once again struggled against the ropes around her hands.

He cupped her face, moving even closer. Their lips almost touching.  
"I did and have not killed you. I have broken and bruised you. I can still kill you... I can make it painful"  
He said with a big smirk on his face at the last word.

"You caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn...but you never broke me" she whispered. Her voice strong and steady.

She took in a deep breath, well aware that these would be her last words.

"All this time I loved you like life, when really, you have always been death"  
A tear fell from her eyes as she leaned in to let her lips touch his in a gentle yet lingering kiss.

"And the worst part.." She continued while resting her head against his shoulder.  
"I still do"

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it XD 
> 
> If you find any mistakes feel welcome to tell me (I'm too lazy to read through it, I have no beta writer and English is not my first languish)  
> So sorry about that :3


End file.
